1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor processing equipment and, more particularly, to semiconductor processing equipment parts having openings coated with protective material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor processing reactors typically include one or more process chambers that accommodate substrates for processing. Inside a process chamber, a substrate may be subjected to various processes. For example, the substrate may be subjected to vapor deposition processes or nitridation or oxidation processes that involve subjecting the substrate to highly reactive chemical species.
The chemical species, temperatures and pressures inside the process chamber can present a harsh environment for the reactor parts forming interior surfaces of the process chamber. In the course of processing a substrate, those parts may become damaged. This damage to the reactor parts may adversely affect process results or may necessitate an expensive replacement of the process chamber walls or other reactor parts.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatus for protecting semiconductor reactor parts from damage during substrate processing.